What Fairy Tail thinks of NaLu - Part VIII Lisanna
by lavandalove
Summary: They really were cute, Lisanna thought as she watched Lucy and Natsu. Final part of an ongoing series of one-shots


**And that's it folks. This series is officially over. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave it their time. I hope you like this last part too. **

Things were still not back to normal at the guild since Natsu and Lucy's public confession the previous week. Lisanna had the feeling that things would never be the same again. Neither Natsu nor Lucy had made an appearance at the guild since that day and rumors were flying wildly around. Most of the guys were certain that the two had spent the entire week in bed, doing _things_. The girls, with the exception of Cana who shared the guys' opinion, speculated that they actually spent the week _talking_.

The scene last week had been intense for all involved. Lisanna had never seen Natsu acting like that before. Of course, she'd never seen him fight with Lucy before. Not like that, not so much that they didn't talk for days afterwards. They fought, often and loudly, but they always made up in a matter of hours.

Since she's been back from Edolas, Lisanna had seen numerous fights between the two. At first she'd firmly blamed Lucy, and couldn't understand why Natsu didn't get angry, why he always forgave her for everything without her even saying sorry. That changed when she witnessed one particularly vicious fight, where even Gray and Erza got involved. Natsu had acted carelessly on a job and that resulted in almost getting Lucy killed. He was unrepentant, saying he'd gotten to her in time and all was well. At that point Erza and Gray had gotten involved, trying to get through Natsu's thick skull that everything couldn't be okay just because he'd prevented something worse from happening.

The fight ended though when Gray shouted that Natsu didn't care about Lucy at all if he was so careless with her life. Lucy who'd been understandably angry at Natsu shifted sides and defended him to Gray. At that point Natsu also seemed to realize that he'd been in the wrong and started apologizing to Lucy. She wouldn't let him, though saying that everything was alright as long as he promised to be more careful next time.

That was when Lisanna knew that they were both the same. There were no apologies needed between the two, as long as they didn't hurt each other on purpose, everything was okay. This fight was also when Lisanna started to understand that everything she'd shared with Natsu was well and truly over.

Oh, he'd always be her friend, this was Natsu after all and he cherished all his friends, but her hopes of maybe something more ended that day. Natsu had Lucy and Lucy had Natsu, there was no room for anyone else there. She should have known, really. Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley had also been the same, they had each other and that was it.

She hadn't thought it would take them this long though. Years of dancing around each other and never admitting to their feelings. It was ridiculous.

She was glad that they'd finally gotten to it. Now they both could be happy. And Lisanna wished them hapiness from the bottom of her heart. Natsu was her childhood best friend and her first crush and he'll always be precious to her. Lucy was an amazing girl, a truly good friend even if they weren't as close as she was with Erza and Levy.

Her musings got interrupted when cat-calls rung through the guild. She turned around and saw Natsu and Lucy coming in with Happy in Lucy's arms. Lucy was blushing at the attention, while Natsu just flipped off anyone who called out to them. They sat down at an empty table, Happy flying towards the bar to get a fish from Mira while the new couple started talking quietly. Lisanna just sat there and watched them with a smile.

They really were adorable, the way they smiled at each other and sat there not letting go of each other's hands, their fingers twisting and twining together in perpetual motion, almost as if their hands were making love. She was getting uncomfortable watching this, and would have averted her eyes had Gray and Erza not strolled inside. They made a beeline for Natsu and Lucy's table, but didn't sit down. Instead Natsu and Lucy got up and all four started for the door, Happy flying after them.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted. "Let's go earn rent money and then we're not going anywhere till next month!"

"Idiot," Gray scolded. "You're eating Lucy out of house and home, how do you think you'll survive if you don't work?"

This gave Natsu pause and he stood there a while thinking while Lucy giggled, Gray groaned and Erza sighed impatiently.

"Oh, I know!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly. "Luce can just move in with me and Happy, that way she doesn't have to pay rent and we'll have more food money."

"That's... That's actually a very sound idea, Natsu," Erza praised and he grinned.

"Yeah," Happy chimed in. "You should come live with us, Lucy! But you have to promise that you won't make me sleep elsewhere like this week," the blue Exceed pouted and both Lucy and Natsu turned a shade of red startingly similar to Erza's hair.

Suddenly the whole guild came alive with chatter, people claiming to have won or lost bets and Lisanna just watched with a smile as Lucy chased Happy out and the rest of their team followed.


End file.
